Yugostan
'''Yugostan '''is a country in Africa bordered to the Byrogo Border. The population is 119 million at the 2019 census, if it was in the 2010 census, then it will be 102.7 million people. Yes guys, it has everything you see. You see lots of animals in Northeast Africa, forget about North American animals. If you can't go to Yugostan, Africa, you can't see any animals. Not even elephants. Where are the elephants you may ask? Oh, I know, smack the Verdana Lands of Lord Macrah!! Well, this state has a zoo called the Yugostan Zoo! You see any animals. And that's optional. There's also dinosaurs there in Yugostan, but now, they're extinct. You better get there because it opens at 8 am and closes at 8 pm. You also have to say the words ΣΔΞ in order to enter the zoo. Also this country is a free country. But it seems pretty cool satellites in the map, right?!? Yeah. Anyways, Yugostan is a great country! There is a lot of animals there. At the zoo, we have fun! But, China-Egypt, Egypt-Greek, and Greek-Arabic are the 3 major and main regions in groups of this country while there are 4,000 minor regions in groups of this country, Yugostan. Oh no! My spacesuit! Where did it go!? Can you find it for me please? History Yugostan was shaped like egypt once about 500 years ago in the 1500s, in 1569. Not until 1579, the land form had changed time to time at different sizes. But, some interesting facts about history down there. Check it out! The Zoo is a zoo. Yugostan is a greek one in a greek and egypt relationship! Another one? Yeah. Did you go down? Yes you did!!! However the Mario Line is the stupid border. The Mario Line is protecting the Byrogo Border by egg! EVERYONE HATES the Byrogo Border! Why do they hate it? Because they don't wanna let the Mario Line guard them because of the Byrogo Border. Okay, this is all I have to say. I can't say stuff longer! BYE!!! Maybe we don't want the last monkey moose/paris french fries to be stolen by the greek people!!! Yugostan Zoo: Builded in 1978. Chinese and Egypt and Greek and Arabic Walls: Built in the 1100s... Why 1100s? Because I said so! BWAHAHA!!! Like a sheep you know!!! Pre-History (1199) Before the first war began, it was just a desert country for to start off. The houses weren't even built yet, only just about 300 people living in Walls, and 100 people living in poverty. There is a total population of 400 in the whole country. After that, in 1202, the government moved to Yugostan after the walls built between 1104 and 1150. Did you know, the walls say Hello?!? NO!!! But the wall is The Great Wall of Yugostan, but they expand more of it! First House Built (1220-1222) The first house was built between 1220 and 1222. There were now 1,500 people living in the whole country now. The houses start off with cone first, then the crust. The crust is the dirtiest place I made in Brandon's lodge! All the way until the planes crash! The Yugostandese War (1340-1470) This was one of the longest wars in Africa. The biggest war ever is South Africa! WOW!!! That's a REALLY BIGGEST war EVER!.!.! First Landmark in Yugostan (1470-1493) The first landmark in the country was called The Glazed Temple, because the whole country wanted to reach 40,000 people in 1483. But the second war has been destroying it, so the next landmark will be coming right up! The Second Landmark (1493-1500) Since The Glazed Temple had been destroyed by the war, the next one called Castle Pyramid will be currently being built right now! Yugostan's 400th Anniversary of the Walls (1500-1579) You know how the walls are built a LONG time ago right? Yes, you do. But at the end of Yugostan's anniversary, Yugostan had been shaped the current size. People's Republic of Yugostan (1612-1635) After 5 wars ended, it now turned to become a republic. Mr. Bethlaham is going to have a BLAST!!! Yugostan Zoo (1978) Over the years, Yugostan was creating a national zoo called, "Yugostan Zoo". You also see pools there, so just wear your bathing suits or shorts even!!! Oh, and also, there's also dressing rooms and aquariums. People/Trends * In 1104, the population is 1. * In 1200, the population is 1,349. * In 1300, the population is 5,460. * In 1400, the population is 27,465. * In 1500, the population is 53,440. * In 1600, the population is 250,630. * In 1700, the population is 2.2 million. * In 1800, the population is 15.3 million. * In 1900, the population is 20.5 million. * In 1950, the population is 26.2 million. * In 2000, the population is 35.5 million. * In 2010, the population is 53.1 million. * In 2019, the population is 59.4 million. Trivia * Yugostan is Egypt-Greek country. There is a lot of mummies in Yugostan before they dead. There is Greek Lizards and snakes! Okay, we're done. Bye! Culture This section for culture came from Youtube's categories. Please remember to read the categories from Youtube what Yugostan's culture already looks like, some of it are done from me. Thanks, Brandonandmario311. Animals & Pets Did you know that the Animals are horny, and Mornie!!! Justice for the ANIMALS!!..!!.!!!..!!.! Autos & Vehicles The Car Accident!! There is a REALLY BIG CAR acciDENT?!?!? WHY??!!??!? Because of the AIR and the Asteroid In Rockets!! Comedy The Corn Show!! The Corn Show is a REALLY weird show that is going to NOT premiere in 20 days and it will be dead soon ENOUGH!!!!! Education Schools!! School is going to congo us the others to make up the TICK TOCK MAN!!! It's coming next!!! However, there is going to be lots of stuff from back from all the years Brandon Garrett from Earth did in schools and in theatres............ Did you go down? YES YOU DID!!! Entertainment Tick Tock Man!! Tick Tock Man is REALLY no such thing as it goes, but it is REALLY cool. Cool can happen sometimes! YEAP!!! YEH! Really. Film & Animation Wait, why are we doing this again? I don't know why. Gaming THE JOHN GAME!!!!! There are ILLEGAL STUFF happening across the BARN station. The Bats Are Really Nothing Station!! YEAH!!!!! Movies & Shows Another one. Okay, A Show of Jonny. A Show of Jonny is a VERY BAD thing to do in CRIME CITY!!! Uh huh!! Uh uh!!! Just forget about the Mario Line. Okay, let's not talk about Mario Line's, let's get to the Yugostan RIGHT AWAY!!! Hey! There is a santa sleigh buried under the ground! Are you gonna get it? You have to! Or Santa will give you COAL! COAL stands for Cooling Oder of Aces for Life! Enough of that! Goodbye! Music The Music in Yugostan is just like American Music in American Culture. News The Breaker! The Breaker makes bad things to go to the times we've created together forever, you mento maniac!! People & Blogs Did you know that the Yugostan TIMES we've created together again??? Yep!! Yes!! I am nothing but coolness... Science & Technology Yugostan's technology has been going good with computers since the late 1990s, in 1997-98. Travel & Events Most americans had been travelling for almost 100 years by airplane. So far, it has been 98 years since the first airplane had travelled to Yugostan. Now we travelled to Yugostan, it's all done. BYE!!! - Yugostan: Which do you perfer, sunrise or sunset? - You: Sunset because I wanted typical traffic at 4 AM!!! - Yugostan: Well what's a boy? - You: A tentacle. This article will be created on September 16, 2019! - Yugostan: Oh yeah!!!!!! Gallery and Pictures taken in Yugostan WOW!!! That's all of them! NOPE!! McDonald's Place 4.png|McDonald's Yugostan Burger King Yugostan.png|All of the Burger King Stuff! Farm of Yugostan Zoo.png|There's a Yugostan Zoo! Yugostan Neighborhood.png|The WHOLE Neighborhood!!!!! See also * Outline of Yugostan * History of Yugostan * List of towns in Yugostan * List of state border lines in Yugostan Category:Countries Category:Countries in Africa